Perpetual Love
by kellyelin
Summary: In the evening before her wedding day, Candy opened the letter that her fiance, Neal, gave her.


My Dearest Fiance Candy (1),

Tomorrow is our wedding day! I have been hoping for this time for as long as I can remember. It's a very happy moment but also a very important event to our lives. Here, I want to reiterate my love to you in writing.

I had an immediate interest in you since the first time I saw you. I watched you effortlessly mingled with Anthony and my other cousins while all I could do was to watch from the far. I wanted to be your friend too. But, being a vulgar boy, I didn't know how to express my feeling and how to gain your attention. Hence, I made all silly behaviors to attract your attention.

When Anthony passed away, I was very sad too. He's more than just a cousin, he's my good friend. All of us were sad and devastated, but since he's so special to you, I knew you were even sadder. I really wanted to comfort you, but again I failed miserably. As I grew older, my attraction to you got stronger and I fell in love with you. Again, all I had to be was to observe from the sideline watching your life filled with two more men (2), one after another. I tried to compete for your attention too but, sadly, with mean and worst possible ways which obviously drew the opposite outcome than what I intended. Then, I left Chicago and we didn't meet for many years (3). Although not seeing you, I didn't forget you. Especially during important life events, I always remembered you. I regretted my wrongdoings to you often. I never stopped hoping that one day I could apologize and make them up to you.

I had been watching you from the sideline half of my life. All those times, I really wanted to tell you that the man who genuinely loves you unconditionally is actually me. The man who'd never, intentionally for whatever reasons, leave you is me. Too bad it got hidden by my negative actions. As I said repeatedly, I regretted all wrongdoings I had done to you. I caused you so much pain more than any nice little girl like you should have ever deserved. I was very immature and wrong in expressing my feeling. I promise to make it up for the rest of my life. It's true, though, that you have made me the way I am. I can't thank you more for that. As I said repeatedly, without you I'd live in darkness and lead meaningless life (4).

I wrote you this letter since we'll get married tomorrow, much to my joy. If in the future you ever doubted my love, please always come back and re-read this letter as a reminder of how much I have loved you. How an unromantic man I am and how it can sometimes send a wrong message to you. But, I do love you so much. I have been for a long time. My love to you had survived so many downs and was never in ups until only recently. It has withstood so many tests in times. With that, I know and I can assure you that my love to you is stronger than anything possible in this world and I will always love you! I have waited for you half of my life. Even if I needed to wait many more times over, I'd do it if I can be with you in the end.

I can't be more grateful that you agree to be my wife. The moment you said that was the happiest time in my life which can only second by tomorrow's wedding when you'll say "I do".

Love you forever,

Your Fiancé, Neal

While reading the letter, Candy's eyes were filled with so much happy tears. She almost couldn't see the handwriting in it. She felt so touched by her fiance's earnest assurance. She sobbed really hard with happiness. She then heard a doorbell and her servant announced, "Mr. Reag..." Before the sentence was even finished, she had already dashed outside her room to meet him. She hugged him saying, "I will love you forever, too." Neal understood she just read his letter and hugged her back tightly.

-THE END-

_**Please kindly leave me a review. Thank you.**_

_Note:_

1. This letter is a sequel to the story I wrote earlier, "Because of Her."

2. Neal was referring to Terry and Albert.

3. Neal went to join the army and then to New York to study and work. Please refer to "Because of Her."

4. Taken from "Because of Her." Neal apologized and explained how much she changed him.

This letter will appear again in "Because of Her 2." In fact, this letter inspired me to write "Because of Her 2."


End file.
